Nargles
by TwoLittleBirds
Summary: The Death Eaters capture Luna The Half Blood Prince , and Snape shows a suprisingly softer side.


Luna could feel strong hands on her shoulders, and sharp nails digging into her skin. A rotten smell surrounded her, the scent of sweat and blood making her feel ill. She had been blundering around in the darkness for what felt like hours now. The material on the blindfold was itchy and tight around her head. She longed to tear it away, but her hands were bound against her back.

"Ah, he's back," Luna heard a voice say.

She was suddenly pushed hard, and she felt her knees buckle. The floor she fell upon was cold and hard. Somebody ripped the blindfold from her eyes, and she blinked quickly in the sudden light. Looking around, she saw herself in a large, grand room. She didn't recognise it though. "Where am I?" She asked, her dreamy voice shaking a little.

Looking up, she saw that a small huddle of cloaked figures hid in the shadows. She saw no familiar faces, only sinister ones. Then her eyes fell on somebody she did know. Draco Malfoy, looking tired and anxious in the corner.

"Draco!" Luna cried, "Draco, where are we?" She asked.

"You ask too many questions, girlie," A voice hissed. Luna recognised it as the voice of the man who had brought her here.

Slowly she turned. Fenrir Greyback was luring behind her, the smirk on his face made Luna shiver.

"Are you going to hurt me?" Luna asked. She sounded interested, casual, as if she was asking what was for dinner. Her misty eyes flitted everywhere, inspecting.

She felt something grip her hair, and pull tight. "Enough questions!" A women's voice hissed.

"Now, now, Bellatrix. We mustn't harm Miss Lovegood, remember?" A cold voice spoke in a whisper.

Luna froze. She knew that voice. "Voldemort," She whispered.

"How dare you speak his name!" Bellatrix snarled, twisting Luna round to face her before slapping her sharply across the face, "You unworthy little brat!"

"Bellatrix," Voldemort's voice was now stern.

Luna's face burnt where Bellatrix had hit her, and she could feel her eyes water with the pain. But she was determined not to show any trace of fear or hurt. She was stronger than that. Through her blurred vision, she could now see Lord Voldemort approach. Her vision altered him slightly, but he was still as terrifying as the last time she had seen him.

"Severus," He said, "Take Miss Lovegood down to the basement."

"Yes, my Lord," Came the smooth, quiet reply from Severus Snape.

"Professor," Luna gasped.

Everyone snickered at her. Bellatrix freed Luna from her grip, and her Potions master closed his hand around her wrist. Luna was surprised to feel that his cool grasp was gentle, and he seemed to lead her rather than drag her. Snape didn't speak on the way to the cellar, but once they were descending the steps, he spoke.

"Scream," He hissed quickly. Luna stared at him, confused, but he only nodded in encouragement. She opened her mouth, threw her head back, and produced a blood curdling scream that echoed against the walls. "I have to let them think I'm mistreating you," Snape explained.

"You aren't going to?" Luna said.

Snape sighed. "No," He let go of Luna's wrist, and closed the basement door behind them.

"Professor, what have they done with my father?" Luna said.

"I really have no idea," Snape replied. _I don't care either, _he wanted to add, but the worry on Luna's face stopped him.

"I think there's a Nargle in here, somewhere," Luna frowned, and began walking around the small, dim room, looking up at the dripping ceiling.

Snape simply watched her, bemused. She stopped, having come full circle, and looked up into his black, glittery eyes. Snape looked back at her, then hesitated, before reaching out a pale hand and resting his fingers on the magenta mark on Luna's cheek where Bellatrix had struck her. Luna held her breath.

"Bang against the door," Snape ordered.

Luna began smacking her fists against the door, Snape did not move his hand.

"I'll try to make sure that the others are reasonably linient with you," He said, his voice silky.

Finally, he dropped his hand and made for the door.

"Begin yelling and banging again when I leave the room," He said as he began making his way up the stairs.

Luna watched him walk away, still surprised and a little touched.

"Yep, defiantly Nargles," She muttered.


End file.
